It's Not Valentines Day
by zatl
Summary: This is my belated addition to the Vday fictions going around. R&R.


It's Not Valentines Day

A/N: This is a day late, but I just got the idea. Hope you like it. :) Read and Review.

Ziva wasn't technically american, so it wasn't very surprising that she hadn't even realized it was Valentines Day until she walked into the office to see a vase of flowers on her desk.

McGee was already at his desk typing, and looked up when he heard her walk in, gave her a cheerful "hello" and glanced curiously over at the flowers. She merely shrugged and sat down at her desk to examine them.

The funny thing about the flowers was that they weren't typical flowers one person would give to another, like roses or one of those arrangements that consists of flowers that are all red or pink or white. Honestly, Ziva wasn't even sure what some of them were. She knew Chrysanthemums and Sunflowers, but besides that she wasn't sure. There was something that smelled vaguely of plum, and something she couldn't place a name to if her life depended on it.

She was still staring intently at the odd arrangement when the elevator dinged and Tony walked out, immediately noticing the bouquet, "Well, what does the Probette have here? Who'r they from?", he said, sitting down, his head cocked to one side, his eyes not leaving the flowers.

"I'm not sure," she answered, not looking at him, "There was no note."

"Interesting..." he said getting quiet, and moving his eyes from the flowers to her face. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before Ziva looked away, hoping Tony didn't notice the slight blush creeping up on her cheeks. "So," he continued, "have any plans tonight?"

"No," she sighed, almost sadly, "I honestly didn't even remember what day it was until I walked in and saw the flowers. I wish I knew who they were from."

"Well, that's probably a good call on his... or her part. Who ever it is. From what I remember, the last boy to tell you he liked you got hit."

"We were kids, and he was creepy," she said glaring over at him.

At this new bit of information, McGee looked up, laughing a little, "Wait, Ziva hit someone once for telling her he liked her."

"That's what she told me," Tony said, smiling over at him. "What about you, Probie, do you have any plans?"

"Yeah, I guess... I'm going with Abby to help the Nuns give out Valentines to kids at the hospital."

Tony and Ziva both laughed, "How did Abby convince you to do that?" at which McGee suddenly became very interested in his computer.

Gibbs walked in at this point with a cup of coffee in his hand and told them to 'stop goofing off and get to work'.

The rest of the day passed relatively slowly, as there were no cases, and little paperwork. Even Tony was quiet, only making a sound whenever Ziva would glance up and catch him staring at her flowers, at which he would stare for a few more seconds before sighing and looking back at his computer, dejectedly typing for a few minutes before going back to staring.

By the time time they were told to go home, Abby had walked up to the bullpen four times asking if McGee was ready to leave, so as soon as Gibbs had entered the elevator shouting over his shoulder they could go, he had practically sprinted down to the lab, leaving Tony and Ziva alone to smirk in his direction.

"You know who got me the flowers, don't you?" Ziva asked suddenly.

Tony's hear spun around to look at her, "What makes you say that?"

"You have had this look on you face all day, it just made me think you know who sends Sunflowers for Valentines Day."

Tony stared at her for a few seconds before walking over and around her desk, then sitting on the edge and looking down at her. "They're not for Valentines Day," He finally said.

She just looked at him, "What?"

"I figured if I got you something for Valentines Day you might shoot me, so they're for Chinese New Year."

Ziva couldn't speak for a minute as she looked from Tony to the flowers, then back to Tony, "They are from you?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

Ziva gave him a small smile and blushed slightly, "You guess?" She asked. "It was a yes or no question." Tony was now looking everywhere but at Ziva, until she stood up and grabbed his face gently, turning it to look at her, "Tony?" she prodded.

Tony just sat there, looking deep into her eyes, trying to decipher what she was thinking before he started talking, "I was really sad when you left last summer, and then a whole bunch of shit happened, but that doesn't matter now, because you're back, and I'm really glad you're here, and I just wanted to get you something to show that I'm happy you're back, plus, I've been acting like a little bit of a jerk lately and I wanted to apologize, but I figured you wouldn't want me getting you something for Valentines Day, so they're for Chinese New Year instead." He stopped for a minute to gauge her reaction. When she didn't try to hurt him, he continued, this time a little slower. "The guy at the shop said they're all supposed to represent something," he picked up the flowers, "I don't remember which are which, but they're things like luck and prosperity and stuff. I also could have brought bamboo and Kumquats but, I thought bamboo would have been a little weird, and I think Gibbs would have been mad if I brought in a tree."

When he stopped talking, Ziva just stared at him. After what seemed like hours to Tony, he felt he was about to die from suspense, and broke the silence, "Please say something,"

Ziva continued to stare, until she did something neither really expected. She kissed him. It was short, and sweet, and probably lasted less than a second, but when she pulled away murmured a quick 'thank you', grabbed the flowers, and walked quickly to the elevator, Tony stayed rooted to his spot on the edge of her desk, unable to move except for the big smile that was slowly but surely working its way onto his face.

_This is me thanking you all in advance for the reviews..._


End file.
